Justice in Starling
by Capt John Price
Summary: After the Mirakuru incident a few months back, things have slowly begun to recover in Starling City with Team Arrow glad for the break. Soon, Oliver would need to face new threats and maybe find out that he isn't the only one like him out there. Takes place after Season 2, Season 3 is AU mostly. First story here, read and review


Hey there everyone, well this is my first Arrow fanfiction. I first got into Arrow around a year back, and by the beginning of Season 3 I have caught up and am now loving each new episode. The show really has come a long way from being a Batman Begins rip-off and all the characters have developed convincingly. As for The Flash wow man that show hits the ground running(pun intended haha) with its characters and storyline. Alright now, this story takes place after Season 2 so needless to say that Season 3 is AU. I would be explaining more things as they come up. I do not own Arrow or any of its associated DC properties.

We begin our story with a regular night in Starling City, which is a robbery getaway in progress by the recently escaped Royal Flush Gang. Needless to say, Team Arrow are right on the case.

"Alright, our would-be stealthy criminals are turning left onto 4th Johns Avenue, make sure they don't hit my favourite pie shop there…. Alright sorry staying focused." Felicity reported before slightly rambling to which she heard Roy snicker a little.

"Roy head down left to cut them off further ahead, I'll keep them occupied here." Oliver told his partner to which Roy responded by turning into the alleyways to get ahead.

Diggle then made sure the cops knew where to look for the incoming delivery for Iron Heights by directly informing the newly promoted Captain Lance.

All the while the Royal Flush Gang were busy shooting at the Arrow trying to shake him off that Arsenal shot a flashbang arrow and managed to force them to a standstill. The gang members emerged from the truck looking ready to take on Arsenal.

"Give it up, you're cornered and haven't you heard what happens when you encounter the Starling City vigilantes?" Roy warned the criminals but they ignored him and started fighting him.

Soon enough, Oliver joined his young protégé in fighting off the criminals while waiting for the police to apprehend the criminals.

_On top of a nearby building…. _

A tall and well-built figure looks on as Arrow and Arsenal fight and then incapacitate the criminals before leaving them when the cops have shown up to arrest the criminals.

_So this is how the Starling City vigilante operates, and it's interesting that he now has a sidekick of his own. Guess I would need both of their help soon but not now. _The figure in the shadows thought a little out loud before discreetly flying off when he was sure no one was looking.

Back at the foundry…

"Another job well done, not that I'm complaining but after the Mirakuru incidents this is starting to seem a little too easy." Diggle joked as Oliver and Roy entered the 'Arrow Cave' as Felicity likes to call it.

"I'm kinda curious now, were things this simple back before Slade?" Roy suddenly asked as he put his equipment back at his station.

"Not exactly, some times we had it quite easy and other times we have had psychos like Vertigo or people like the Clock King so we can't really say it's ever been boring around here.

Oliver then when to the center console and ticked off another name off the list of criminals/threats that have been loose. On the list you could see Deathstroke still locked up on Lian Yu, the Suicide Squad listed as being under ARGUS authority while villians codenamed 'The Joker' and 'Scarecrow' locked up in Arkham Asylum in Gotham City.

"John, could I have a word with you in private?" Oliver said to Diggle as Roy and Felicity resolved to get some supper at Big Belly burger.

"Yeah sure Oliver, what's the problem?" Diggle told Olive as he unclipped his earpiece and placed it on the table.

Oliver congratulated him on becoming a father soon and even gave him an Arrowhead necklace to give to his little daughter. Oliver then said he wanted to put him on a less active role in the team but left it up to John to decide, to which Diggle thanked him for.

The next day at Queen Consolidated…

With Queen Consolidated's company stock falling like a stone, Oliver shouldn't really be surprised at the prospect of a takeover. What did surprise him however was that it was Palmer Technologies with the bid instead of Wayne Enterprises or Kord industries.

"I guess Wayne Enterprises is almost back to the top but that siege in Gotham 3 years ago had really hurt them while I guess Kord Industries just wasn't interested." Felicity said to Oliver after he voiced his thoughts to her. Oliver then gave a heartfelt proposal that he should inherit the company that his parents had run.

"Palmer technologies has noticed the state of Starling city after 2 big incidents in consecutive years and decided that it could help. With the combined resources, we can really save this city and make it into a Star City." Ray Palmer had explained his vision to the QC board of directors.

Oliver knew by this point that he had no shot in getting the company, he did seek out Ray to at least try convince him to keep the name for sentimental reasons to which Ray assures Oliver that he will. He then went over to Felicity and thanked her for being his EA jokingly of course, while she comforted him.

"Excuse me Mr Queen, do you have a moment? Would you mind giving your thoughts and opinions on the Palmer Technologies takeover of Queen Consolidated?" A reporter came up to Oliver as he exit the building into his personal car parked up front.

"I congratulate Ray Palmer and he has convinced me that he has the best interests of this city and my parents' company in mind. Excuse me, who are you exactly and how do you know this as the proposal has just about an hour ago." Oliver answered before asking the reporter in turn.

"Oh I have my sources. Where are my manners, my name is Clark Kent from the the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I've been sent here to cover this story." The reporter said to Oliver before offering his hand, which Oliver shook while giving him a suspicious onceover.

Well there you have it, my own version of the Season 3 premiere. I'm sorry about the length, kinda new to this section. Hoe you guys read and review and until next time.


End file.
